


Choking Hazard

by Coffee_Flavored_Kisses



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Dirty Talk, Heavy Touching, M/M, hung!david, patrick's idea of taking it slow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 22:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18584290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffee_Flavored_Kisses/pseuds/Coffee_Flavored_Kisses
Summary: A continuation of my Tumblr post:Can’t stop thinking about Patrick with his lips close to David’s ear that first time they have a chance to fool, around and he’s in the middle of saying something absolutely filthy when he gets his hand inside David’s pants and realizes how fucking huge he is, and it makes him lose track of what he’s saying.





	Choking Hazard

They knew they wouldn’t see each other all weekend. They knew they were taking it slow. Patrick had insisted, after all. Or… had he? If so,  _why_  had he?

He’d been asking himself that exact question for two days now, and he still had no fucking clue what the answer was. Maybe he thought things would progress the way they always had. Just because this was the first guy he dated didn’t mean dating in general had to be different now. Get to know each other, show your interest, work up to a natural physical progression of things. A stolen kiss now and then? Perfectly acceptable. Grabbing your business-partner-turned-romantic-partner and shoving him against a wall while sticking your tongue down his throat? Less so. No matter how much he may have wanted to do exactly that.

He couldn’t stop thinking about the last time he saw David. They left the store together and said their goodbyes at the car, Patrick’s lips pressed softly against David’s, their arms around each other’s bodies. It had been intimate and chaste and completely uncomplicated. Which was exactly the sort of thing that drove Patrick up the fucking wall.

He wanted to take David home that night. He wanted to feel the weight of his body on top of his own, wanted to rake his fingers through that luscious hair, wanted to memorize the shape of his body and revel in the taste of his skin. He needed to feel the newness of this, to experience David and all his skill, wanted to know what David would feel like inside him, breath hot against his neck, nails digging into his flesh.

But David had told Patrick of his weekend plans, and Patrick had promised himself that nothing would happen until it happened naturally. The last thing he was looking to do was fuck things up. 

And speaking of fucking things…

David had no right walking in the store looking that good. Another long sweater, this one charcoal grey and fringed on the collar. Skin tight white jeans that showed the thick thighs and sturdy calves of a man whose legs should have been wrapped around his body. Hair perfect, face perfect, everything perfect. The perfect man.

Patrick sat behind the cash register and tried to flip through a stack of product details while he trained his mind to think on anything but the man walking toward him. As David joined him behind the counter and leaned in for a simple kiss, Patrick found himself hesitating. Not because he didn’t want to kiss him, but because he wanted to do everything else, too.

“Everything okay?” David asked, placing his bag down and walking away to arrange bottles of juice in the cooler.

“Everything’s fine,” Patrick answered simply, watching David. “How was your weekend?”

“Um, it was pretty much exactly what I expected,” he said. “My mom freaked out over a typo in her itinerary, my dad’s trying to figure out a way to afford new locks on a budget of about $7.00, and Alexis cried a lot because of Ted and her new haircut since both of them are with her all the time and neither one turned out the way she wanted them to.”

Patrick smiled at the thought of David’s weekend at home and imagined that any amount of time with the Rose family could never be boring. “Glad to know you had an exciting couple of days,” he said, finally allowing himself to look at the papers again. “Did you ever get a chance to look over that invoice I emailed you from that honeybee farm?”

David bent down to the lowest shelf. “Already took care of it,” he answered. “Can you bring me that crate of kombucha?”

“Sure.” Patrick left to the back and retrieved the crate, bringing it up to David to stock. But when he saw him there, bent at the waist and reaching to the back of the cooler to move older bottles forward, he realized he couldn’t take another step forward. And even if he could, he wouldn’t want to.

David finally looked behind his shoulder to see a stunned Patrick standing there in awe, sleeves rolled up and thirty pounds of drink in his hands. The look on his face said everything Patrick had hesitated to say out loud until this moment, and David’s perceptive ways allowed him to see a glimpse into his partner’s desires.

“Sorry,” Patrick said with a slight shake of his head. “I guess I got distracted.”

“Really?” David grinned, turning slightly. “Was it something I said?”

Patrick turned and moved back around the counter, crate in hand. “It was just a very long weekend for me,” he said.

David closed the fridge and stood upright. “Were you planning on bringing me those bottles there?”

“Oh, sorry,” Patrick said, setting them down regardless. “I’ll get them to you in a second.”

“In a second?” David responded, confused. “Was there something pressing that came up between when you were standing out here and now with you standing back there?”

Patrick cleared his throat, taking his seat again and moving closer to the register. “I just really need to finish this paperwork.”

“That’s been sitting there since Friday. You already finished it.”

Patrick swallowed, then looked bashfully up at David. “Just give me a second? Please?”

David’s brows furrowed in confusion, but the longer he watched Patrick’s expression, watched the way he squirmed in his seat and was clearly trying to distract himself from something, the sooner it occurred to him.

“Are you alright back there?” David asked, approaching the counter and leaning in closer.

Patrick stared up at David, his eyes wide. He opened his mouth to speak, but David leaned all the way across and closed it with his own. Patrick reached one hand across and gripped the back of David’s neck as he deepened the kiss. But suddenly he pulled away. This wasn’t helping anything.

“You’re hiding something back there, aren’t you?” David smiled, running one finger along the edge of the money counter as he walked around. Patrick placed both hands back in his lap, watching intently as David joined him.

Patrick blushed. “This is ridiculous,” he murmured. “I’m not a teenager. I should be able to control this.”

“That’s the impression I have on people, I guess,” he answered. “It’s a gift and a curse.”

“Well, right now it’s feeling like more of a curse.”

David stood with his back against the register, looming over a seating Patrick, arms folded across his broad chest. He scanned Patrick’s posture as he sat there, pondering how to proceed. All he knew was that he had no desire to let this all pass unaddressed.

“I like watching you squirm,” David said, biting his lip.

Patrick smiled a little. “And if we were anywhere else, I’d like you watching me.”

“What’s wrong with this?” he asked, bowing into a kiss.

Patrick instinctively reached up and took David’s face in his hands as he returned the kiss, all the while wishing them in any other location at all, wishing he could let David do what he did best, letting him take control of the situation, letting him satisfy these impossible urges. But while they were here, while they were feeling this, while they were trapped in this situation, there was no satisfaction in sight.

Patrick moved away slightly and glanced outside. “We can’t do this here,” he spoke.

“No but we can,” David answered, pressing their foreheads together. Their arms wrapped around each other’s bodies and they held each other closer than before. David could feel the erection Patrick had given up so quickly on hiding, and with the back room just inches away, the possibility to explore one another more extensively presented itself with very little reason for resistance.

“Someone’s going to walk in here,” Patrick whispered, barely pulling his lips away from the kiss.

“That’s very possible,” David returned, his own voice low, his body walking Patrick backwards until they were behind the curtain.

With this newfound freedom, Patrick allowed himself to give in to the touch and the temptation, and when David kissed a line along Patrick’s jawline and down his neck, Patrick let out words he’d been trying to keep inside for far too long.

“I want you…” he whispered.

David stopped and marveled at Patrick’s sudden statement. “I thought you wanted to take things slowly,” he said, his hand reaching around to take a firm grip on Patrick’s ass.

“We went two entire days without talking to each other,” Patrick pointed out, his hands skimming up David’s sweater. “I think we’ve taken it slowly enough.”

“So… tell me what you want me to do to you,” he spoke, pulling Patrick close. Their hips ground together as David’s back found the shelf, and Patrick pressed his lips to David’s ear.

“I want you inside me,” he whispered, his voice hoarse and heavy with need. “I want you to press me against the mattress and show me everything I’ve been missing.”

David smiled, both hands now on Patrick’s backside, urging the friction between them to grow. “I’ll take you places you never imagined,” he spoke in mocking tones, ever unable to take himself too seriously.

“Mm, go ahead and have your laughs now,” Patrick said, gently pulling at David’s earlobe with his teeth. He slipped one hand underneath the sweater and let it travel upwards. “You won’t be able to say a word when I get done with you.”

David let out a breath of pleased excitement at Patrick’s promise and threw his head back, a silent beg for Patrick’s mouth on the exposed skin there. When Patrick acquiesced, David pulled them suffocatingly close and let out quiet whines of need.

“Touch me,” he managed to say.

Patrick obeyed, his other hand reaching to David’s hip and teasing his way closer to the zipper. “I want this cock… Want it in my mouth…”

David groaned and pulled Patrick’s shirt out of his jeans slowly. “Yes… I need it.”

Patrick closed his eyes as his breaths grew heavier with anticipation. He cupped his hand between David’s legs and pressed against the luxury fabric. “I want you to fuck me, David,” he spoke through gritted teeth. He could feel David’s hands sliding down the small of his back and into the back of his jeans to touch the bare skin of his ass.

“Fuck, I need you…”

Patrick rushed to tug at the buttons on David’s fly as soon as the words left David’s mouth. He didn’t know what he intended to do when he had it open, but for now, opening it was the primary objective.

“I want to taste you,” Patrick said, his voice louder than he meant for it to be. “Push me to my knees and fuck my mouth, David…” He pushed his hand inside David’s jeans and under the waistband of his boxers, inhaling sharply when he felt the hardened warmth awaiting his touch. “I want y–”

David felt Patrick’s fingers wrap around his shaft and grip his full length. But the stalled words, the halted ministrations on his body, and Patrick’s sudden wide-eyed stare told him something was wrong.

“What is it?” he asked, a worried glance passing between them.

Patrick gulped hard. “Holy shit…” he whispered almost inaudibly.

“What? What’s wrong?”

Patrick moved his hand up and down David’s shaft slowly while his eyes stayed locked on David’s. “Th-that’s…” he stammered. “That’s  _you_ …”

This wasn’t the first time David had gotten a pleased reaction to his size. He smiled proudly. “Is it okay?”

“This thing had better come with a choking hazard.”

David laughed a little, then pressed his mouth to Patrick’s.

“Oh, this is gonna be fun…” he said.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: nbc-trialanderror


End file.
